This application is directed to the safe, convenient and readily accessible storage of personal items of those individuals confined to a hospital setting. Generally when a person is temporarily admitted to a hospital or other medical or care related facility, no provision is made for the convenient storage of the patient's necessary personal belongings such as eyeglasses, dental appliances, cell phone and other items enabling the patient to easily communicate with others and maintain a sense of normalcy. Having such items readily accessible to the patient in a hospital, medical, convalescent, or rehabilitation facility at his/her bedside or other related equipment member, e.g., chair or walker, contributes to the patient's well being, safety, comfort, convenience and recovery. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a container for the storage of such items in close proximity to the patient.
In addition, the transmission of germs or bacteria by hospital personnel and/or visitors to the patient's bedside and/or other hospital related equipment member is of concern; and thus, a container that is easily wiped clean and sanitized while housing the patient's selected personal effects would be desirable.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished by the provision of an organizing and storage system for patients in hospital and related medical facilities having a floor on which a hospital related member is supported comprising, a pouch-like container and means for attaching said container to a clamp in turn adapted for removable attachment to said hospital related member, said container having a back panel upwardly terminating in a relatively rigid top panel, said top panel supporting said means for attaching said container to said clamp, a front panel attached to said back panel so as to form an interior storage space between the front of said back panel and the back of said front panel and accessible via a top opening, and said attachment means accommodating relative rotation between said attachment means and said clamp such that said container is rotatable to a horizontally parallel position with respect to said facility floor.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.